


Yes, We do...

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen's marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: “Fall in love with someone who tastes like adventure but looks like the calm, beautiful morning after a terrible storm”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Yes, We do...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50657784818/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
